Conflicts and Confrontations
by davis-baker
Summary: Future BL Brooke and Lucas are happily married with two kids and nothing could possibly get in their way...well, except Peyton...
1. Chapter 1

Conflicts and Confrontations 

**A/N - This is just a new story I came up with. I will still be continuing my other OTH story, _I'm Still the Guy For You_, so be on the lookout for a new chapter of that. This story takes place in the future, Brooke and Lucas are married with two kids. Peyton causes problems for the two along the road. **

**Please let me know what you think of this new story!!! Thanks! Also, this chapter will seem happy but soon there will be drama. **

**And, lol, one last thing...Enjoy:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 -

"Good morning." Lucas said, walking towards Brooke who sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey," Brooke said getting up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Where were you last night?"

"Umm, yeah, about that, I sorta got held over at the office."

"Oh." Brooke said, looking down.

"Yeah, sorry. But hey, I made dinner reservations tonight for just the two of us. Nathan and Haley volunteered to babysit Brittany and Sean," He said, referring to their six-year-old daughter and two-year-old son, "So, what do you say? You forgive me?"

"Hmmm," Brooke replied, a smile tugging at the corners of mouth, "I guess."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you stay mad at me. And besides, I would have found someway to make you forgive me..."

"Oh would you...?" She asked kinking her eyebrow.

"Yes I would." He said smiling, moving towards her, leaning into another kiss.

"Mommy!" A little girl called from upstairs, interrupting the two's moment.

Brooke and Lucas pulled apart.

"You want to get her or should I?"

"Hmmm...," Brooke responded, "You should. Sean should be waking up soon and he's not as cranky as Brit." She said, giving him a dimpled grin.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem...now go."

"Fine, going..." He said, giving her one last kiss on the lips, then walking towards the stairs.

Lucas and Brooke have what seems like the perfect life. In senior year, Brooke and Peyton agreed to stay acquaintances, not friends, not enemies. Around that time, both, Peyton and Lucas agreed that they just weren't made for each other. Lucas realized that he and Brooke were meant to be, and he somehow convinced her to believe that. After that, their perfect life started, sure, there were many bumps along the road, but those bumps brought them to where they are now. Eight years ago, Lucas proposed and of course Brooke accepted the proposal. Two years after that, Brooke gave birth to their beautiful daughter, Brittany, or 'Brit'. Things couldn't have been better for the family of three. Lucas got several promotions in his job, bringing home tons of money, while Brooke stayed home, taking care of Brittany. But, things actually did get better, Brooke found out that she was pregnant with their son, Sean.

Every now and then Brooke and Lucas get into occasional fights, but what married couple doesn't? Every now and then Brooke wonders what her life would be like if her and Lucas never had gotten back together and if her and Peyton never reconciled their differences. She sure as hell wouldn't be as happy as she was now. She probably would of been full of jealousy, knowing that Peyton got the boy and not her. She wouldn't know what it would be like to be a mother and love her kids. Right now, she's happier then she's ever been.

"Mommy!" Brooke turned around, seeing Lucas and her little girl right beside him.

"Hey, baby." She said, giving her brown haired daughter a hug. Brittany looks like Brooke, with the brown hair, dimples and all, while Sean takes after Lucas with the blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Daddy said that me and Sean are going to see Aunt Tutor Girl and Uncle Nate tonight!"

"Yeah, you are. You excited?" She asked, brushing a piece of hair off her daughters face.

"Mhmm," She said, shaking her head violently, "I can't wait to see James and Samantha!" The little girl exclaimed.

James and Samantha are Nathan and Haley's two kids. James, the oldest, is twelve, while Samantha is the same age as Brittany, six.

A cry was then heard from upstairs.

"Sean's up. Let me go get him."

"Can I come with you mommy?"

"Sure, sweetie. Come on."

"So you're gonna leave daddy all alone?"

"You'll be fine daddy." Brittany giggled, running up to Brooke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's my boy." Lucas said, seeing his two girls and Sean coming down the stairs, Brooke carrying him.

"Dada." Sean babbled, holding his arms out for Lucas to take him.

Lucas happily accepted. And then they all sat down for breakfast, Lucas feeding Sean, Brittany helping her father, and Brooke, sitting and admiring her family. This is how their family is...perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys, you're early." Haley said opening the door.

"Oh sorry, I hope it's not a problem."

"No, not at all, come on in. Nathan's still at work, but he should be home soon."

"Thanks. So, how are you, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked as Haley chuckled at her old nickname.

"I'm good, Brooke. You?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Aunt Tutor Girl?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Sam?"

"She's in her room." After Haley responded, Brittany started to run off.

"You don't wanna give mommy or me a hug? We're going to be leaving soon." Lucas said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She giggled, going to give the two a hug, "Bye mommy, bye daddy."

Brooke laughed, "Bye sweetie. Have fun. Behave yourself."

"So...where's James?"

"Upstairs doing his homework."

"God. These kids just grow up too fast..." Brooke said, looking at Sean who was in her arms.

"Tell me about," Haley responded, nodding her head, "Well, I don't want you two to be late for your reservation, so you should probably head out."

"Ok, well thanks again."

"No problem. Have fun." Haley said winking.

"Wow, Hales," Lucas said laughing, "My wife is rubbing off on you."

"Hey," Brooke said, smacking his arm, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not."

"Why do I sense sarcasm in your voice?"

"We should just go. Bye Hales."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This was perfect, Luke," Brooke said as her and Lucas sat at the table, gazing into each other's eyes, "We really needed this."

"Yeah, we did. Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you in life?"

"Hmmm...basically everyday."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to say it, does it?"

"Definitely not." Brooke giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - This chapter may have been, like, really cheesy. Well, actually, it _was _really cheesy. But I promise that in the next few chapters, drama will come. Please leave a review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Conflicts and Confrontations

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, if you read my other story, 'I'm Still the Guy For You', I recently posted chapter 6, so please check it out! And I have another story, my newest One Tree Hill story, 'We Live Different Lives'. That's an AU Brucas story, so please check that out as well...Now onto chapter 2 of 'Conflicts and Confrontations'...Read! Enjoy! Review! (This chapter is still sort of an introduction, but by the end of the chapter, the drama starts!)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 -

Brooke lay awake in sleeping Lucas' arms, just enjoying her piece and quiet, knowing that in an hour at the most, one of her kids would be up.

For some _very_ odd reason her mind drifting off, she started wondering where Peyton was at the moment. Years ago, before Lucas and Brooke had their two kids, well, before they were even married, Peyton decided to leave Tree Hill. She didn't quite have a real reason, just saying that she wanted to start a new life. And then she left, saying her goodbyes, and they never saw or heard from her again. That day, Brooke could honestly say that she doubted her and Lucas' relationship because he seemed rather down when she left. But he reassured her that he was completely and totally over Peyton and there was no other girl he could picture being with except her.

"_Hey, Brooke?" Lucas asked as they sat, eating dinner._

"_Mhmm." Brooke replied glumly, no emotion evident in her voice._

"_What's going on? Are you mad at me?"_

"_Why no, Lucas. Why would I possibly be mad? What would make you think that?" She asked sarcastically, getting up from her seat and placing her dirty plates from dinner in the dishwasher. _

"_Well for starters maybe because you've been practically ignoring me for the whole day ever since Peyton left-...," He then stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait a second. This has to do with Peyton, doesn't it?" _

"_Congratulations, you've figured it out..."_

"_Brooke..." _

"_Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"_

"_You think I still have feelings for Peyton." _

"_Well you do..." She mumbled quietly under her breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_I said I don't wanna talk about it." _

"_Look," He said walking towards the brunette, he faced her back, placing his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder, "I have no feelings for Peyton what so ever besides friendship. I am completely in love with you, and only you. There's no other girl I can imagine spending my life with. And I'm sorry about what happened years ago, how you lost trust in me, but I can promise you that that will never happen, ever again. And after all the stuff we've been through, and there's been a lot, those things have only made me realize how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Brooke Penelope Davis," Brooke finally made eye contact with him, her eyes watering from tears, "So, how did I do for my five hundred-millionth speech?"_

_Brooke gave a small laugh, "You did pretty good." She mumbled through sobs. _

"_There's no reason to cry," He said, wiping some tears away with his thumb, "I only love you and only you. And it will always be that way."_

"_I'm just scared that one day you'll wake up and wonder what you're life would be like if you had chosen Peyton. And then you'll regret choosing me." She sniffled._

"_Brooke, that will never happen, I will never ever regret choosing you. I love you."_

Brooke tends to wonder now and then what life would be like if Lucas and Peyton had ended up together. A lot of things would definitely be different. For one thing, she would have never got to experience love. Her life wouldn't be half as happy as it is now. And a major thing, she wouldn't have her kids, the two most important reasons she gets up in the morning, even if she's having a bad day. So yes, things would definitely be different.

Brooke was playing with her wedding ring, deep in thought when Lucas awoke.

"Hey," He said, interrupting the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Mhmm." She replied, giving him a grin and a quick peck on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys, I'm leaving now." Lucas called out as he entered the kitchen where his wife and two kids sat.

"Luke, remember to come home early, I have that job interview later."

"Yup, I remember."

Since forever, Lucas was the one who brought home the money for his family. Brooke always planned on getting a job of her own, but once she found out about being pregnant with Brittany, she put that off for a later time. And then, just when she was finally starting to think about getting a job, she found out about Sean. Now finally seemed like the perfect time to get a job so Brooke scheduled an interview. Over the years she collected sketches of clothing designs she had drawn, hoping one day she would be able to go into the fashion business. Hopefully today would be the start of her dream.

"Okay, well I don't want you to be late." She said, giving him a kiss.

"All right, bye guys." He said turning to his six-year-old and two- year-old, giving them both hugs.

"Bye, daddy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell is he?" Brooke mumbled under her breath, sitting by her two kids who were watching tv, well Brittany was anyway, Sean was too busy babbling to himself. Brooke stared at the clock that read '6:32'. Her interview's scheduled for 6:45 and Lucas is still not home. Worry started to rise in her because Lucas knows how important this means to her and he usually is never late.

_Meanwhile: _

Lucas sat in his office taking down notes from the progress of the day. Glancing at the clock, he grunts, knowing Brooke is probably pissed at him by now. He quickly writes the last of his notes down and picks up his belongings, walking towards the door.

"Mr. Scott?" A woman's head peeks out from the door.

"Yes?"

"Somebody's here to see you..."

_Meanwhile: _

"Hi, this is Brooke Scott...I had an interview scheduled...I'm sorry for this being such a short notice but I...um... have to cancel it..."

_Meanwhile:_

"Oh, um, I need to leave."

"They said it's urgent."

"Um, send them in, but it has to be quick."

Lucas put his belongings back on the desk as he stood, thinking who the person might be."

"Lucas." He then heard his name being called as he looked up from the ground.

"Peyton..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS! (Sorry the chapters are short, but as the story goes on, the chapters will get longer! I promise!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Conflicts and Confrontations 

**A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews. Though it may not seem like it, if I get a large amount of reviews, it really does help me update quicker. (I know, it really doesn't seem like it, lol.)**

**Please check out my new story, A Bad Dream.** **It's, I guess an AU season 4, what if Brooke was actually pregnant. So, um, yeah, please check that out and review if you can. **

**Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW chapter 3 of Conflicts and Confrontations... THANKS!**

**BTW, I sorta am making Lucas a jerk, and I'm sorry. But right now in the show I don't like him anyway so ya...I'm sorta writing him just as I see him now lol.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 -

"Hey Lucas." Peyton said, moving closer towards the other blonde.

"Oh my god, Peyton, where have you been?" Lucas said with a grin spreading across his face, most liking forgetting about his wife.

"Oh, yeah know, I've been all around..." She replied, giving him a friendly hug.

"Please, sit down..." Lucas said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I have time."

"Oh okay," Peyton said taking a seat as Lucas sat next to her, "So, what has Lucas Scott been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much, ya know, the same old..." He replied not giving so much as a thought about his wife and two kids.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy," Brittany turned towards her mother, "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie..." Brooke replied worried. It was already 7:30 and Lucas was rarely ever late. If he happened to be running a few minutes behind, he would always call. But there was no call this time...nothing.

"Is he okay?" Her six-year-old asked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, Brit." 'I hope he's fine.' She thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "And, um, how's Brooke?" Peyton asked, awkwardly.

"Oh my god," Lucas sighed smacking his forehead, "Look, Peyton, I'm sorry, I gotta go. You can stop by here tomorrow or something, I'm really sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke...," Lucas called out as he opened the door, "Brooke, I'm home."

"Oh my god Lucas!," Brooke exclaimed loudly, not caring that she just put her kids to bed. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, "You scared me," Her eyes started watering, "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry, babe," He said wiping a tear off her face, "I just got caught up in all my work that I forgot about the time. And then Peyton came-."

"What?," Brooke pulled out of his embrace, "Peyton?" She asked, wiping away her tears furiously.

"Well, yeah, she came, and I lost track of time..."

"So you forgot about me when you were with Peyton. Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke's voice was angry and hurt.

"Brooke, it's not like that..."

"Really? Because it sounds to me that you didn't care how much this job interview meant to me and all you cared about was Peyton, your precious Peyton." She said turning away.

"Brooke, just wait!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Be quiet, I just put the kids to bed." Brooke mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"Brooke..., please...please I need to talk to you."

"Go talk to Peyton!" She yelled from upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour later Lucas decided that he and Brooke needed to talk. No screaming, just talking.

"Brooke...," He opened their bedroom door and saw Brooke in bed, crying into a pillow, "Brooke, I'm so sorry," He said sincerely, sitting down on their bed, rubbing her back. All Brooke did was continue to cry, "Pretty girl, I love you."

Brooke lifted her head up from the now soaked pillow, showing Lucas her teary eyes, "All you did was talk?" She stuttered.

"I swear, baby." She nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I just need you to be on my side," She started as she continued to sob, "You're like never right beside me. I mean I've been waiting for this job forever and then Peyton comes and my dreams just instantly crash down. Like, when I first started dating you...I fell in love with you but then Peyton came along and crushed on you too and that ruined everything. And guess whose side you always take? Peyton's."

"I'm sorry Brooke. Look, I know that I've said this maybe a thousand times, but I really love you, definitely not Peyton."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'll reschedule the interview for you, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Brooke nodded, "I'm tired, I'm gonna get some sleep. Love you." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and pulled the blanket over her body.

"Love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke awoke the next morning to the screaming sound of her son. She looked over to Lucas and saw he was still peacefully sleeping. He and Brittany sleep through anything and everything. She stepped out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brooke walked into her son's room and found him hysterical crying. She picked him and stroked his hair.

"I no feel good." He stuttered through his sobs. Brooke felt his forehead and immediately knew that he had a fever.

"Mommy." Brooke then turned around and saw her sleepy daughter.

"I don't feel good." Her daughter mumbled.

"You too, Brit? You must've caught something at school. I'll have to take you both to the doctor today." Brooke replied putting an arm around her daughter.

"I don't like doctors."

"I know sweetie, but I need to make you guys all better. You guys should go back to sleep and I will wake you up when I make an appointment."

"Okay mommy." Brittany said, giving her mother a hug.

"Feel better, sweetheart."

Brooke placed Sean in his crib but he refused. "No!"

"Okay, fine. You wanna stay with mommy? C'mon."

As Brooke closed her son's bedroom door, Sean attached to her side, Lucas appeared from the corner.

"Why are our kids up so early?"

"They're both sick." Brooke sighed.

"Oh, then I'll stay home and take them to the doctor."

"No, I don't want you to miss work. It's fine, you go."

"Yeah, except I just called and made you an interview for later."

"Crap." Brooke mumbled, "How about I take them and you'll just come home early?"

"Alright, that sounds fine."

"Good. Take him while I go call the doctor." Lucas took Sean out of Brooke's arms and walked downstairs while Brooke walked towards the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on in the day Brooke sat, watching her two sleeping children. They both turned out to be fine, just a small virus, nothing major. Now all Brooke can do is wait for Lucas to get home so she could go the interview. Lucas wouldn't be late again, especially after last night's events.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas looked at his watch, he was right on schedule. There was then a knock on his door.

"Come in." He was actually early so a few minutes wouldn't make a difference.

"Hey," Peyton appeared, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, I was just about to head home actually."

"Oh, well, if ya need to go..."

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sit down...we didn't get to talk much yesterday."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour passed and Brooke just couldn't believe it. If he really didn't want to watch their kids, then they could have easily called a babysitter, but no, he insisted. And where was he? He better not be with Peyton!

The kids were still sleeping so Brooke decided to put them in their beds. She went downstairs to her cell phone and quickly dialed Lucas' number.

"Hello?" A voice answered. But it wasn't Lucas, definitely not Lucas.

Just hearing _her_ voice made Brooke shiver. Anger arose in her and she quickly shut the phone. Why the fuck was he with Peyton?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas returned from the bathroom to find Peyton with his phone in her hand.

"Your phone rang."

"And..."

"It was Brooke."

Lucas looked at his watch, "Oh shit!. Peyton, I gotta go!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out. He was in deep shit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas entered his house and found a very anger Brooke watching t.v.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey, asshole." She replied crossly.

"I can tell your mad..."

"Of course I'm mad! Lucas I really wanted that job and you blew it for me twice! But that's not even the real reason I'm mad, I mean, yes, it's part of it, but there's way more!"

"Then why?"

"Oh my god, you're so oblivious. C'mon Luke! It's one thing if you choose Peyton over me, I'm used to that. But to choose her over your kids, Luke! That's really low."

"Brooke..." He started.

"Look. When we were teenagers, even when we were dating, it was all about Peyton. Even though you claimed you didn't love her and all. But ya know what? I got used to it. I guess if I ever wanted to be with you I realized that that's just you, you just have to think about Peyton. And though I really should be pissed at you about that because I'm your wife, not her, but like I said, I'm used to it by now, I really am. But Luke, when you choose her over your own kids, that's when I start getting worried. Both of our kids are throwing their guts out, but all you can think of is when you're gonna fuck fucking Peyton."

"Brooke, all we did was talk!"

"Okay, Lucas, I understand that. The point is, your family should come first. I've been home all day with two whiney sick kids while you've been dreaming about Peyton. All I asked of you is to come home early so I can get a chance to get my dream job. But no, that must be too goddamn much to ask!" She took her coat off the rack and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think. I need to clear my head. I'll be back later." She pushed past him opened the door, then slammed it closed once she was outside. She took a deep breath as the cold night air brushed her face.

Peyton _always _got in the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but w/e. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! (Check out my new story too! (A Bad Dream))**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, I know, I haven't updated this story in over a million years. Okay, well since March, lol, but that is a very long time ago. I'm really sorry. **

**Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I think I might be continuing this. I don't know, it's weird, I was just rereading this and then I thought of some things I could write. So there is a 50/50 chance I might continue. I don't see this story as being super long, but it can probably be around ten chapters. **

**So it's a 50/50 chance****. I really want to, which is 50 percent, and to convince me even more I would really like you people to just let me know if you are still interested. If I get no replies I won't bother. So just let me know, it's up to you!**

**Thanks! - Melissa!**

**(I will also be updating 'A Bad Dream' and 'Never the Same' soon. Also, be on the lookout for the sequel to 'For Gracie's Sake'!)**


End file.
